Red Eyes
by Danny Fenton's Girl
Summary: Sometimes you just have to turn bad to get what you deserve.


**A Wolf's Pain.**

AN: I know I refer to Inu here as a wolf, that is becauseit is an alternate universe (I like those much better!) and it's set in a time where monsters really were thought to be real. I am aware he is a dog demon but dogs and wolves are similar and Inu/Kag is just a better coupling! ;) enjoy my pretties xo

* * *

Once the children sing their song, you are paralysed with fear.

'_If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise, if you go down to the woods today, you're in for a big surprise…'_

Red eyes. Red evil lustful eyes prey on you in the midnight sun. Your own eyes dart from left to right in panicked fear; leaves rustle and dance in the bone chilling wind. A creature of the night howls in pain. Midnight hour is approaching; the dead will rise and pass judgment on those who surrender to the sound of the wolf. Everything is silent in the woods. No birds chirp cheerfully, no humans laugh, even the wolf pack sleeps soundly tonight, but appearances are deceiving. The predator prowls nearby, crawling, depravedly whimpering. The wolf shall feast tonight.

The time is near for the wolf to appear, the sacrifice in its place. Nothing makes a move or sound; the village holds its breath. Being the cowards they are, they hide, praying for the perturbed night to be over soon.

Young maidens, barriers still in place hold their shaky breaths. Brave hearted men shrink to toy soldiers, powerless against the beast. They all hold hands, praying for their pathetic lives, though it is in vain. The wolf spares nothing. Nobody is safe from the wolf. It will prowl through the town, plundering, feasting, and looking for a chance to satisfy the cravings of its deepest desire.

The terror is evident, the outsider; the red boy can speak the mother tongue of feral beings. He does not fit in; he is not human. He waits in his place, with shaky breaths and pain carved onto his beautiful face- a face that is the envy of the town. Golden eyes flash dangerously in the torches glow and his tanned callous skin, decorated with the pictures of hefty battles which he undoubtedly won, his hair, soft and silky shimmers as pale as snow; he smiles a sad smile as he awaits his fate. Bonds made of the finest rope mark his already wounded skin as he struggles hopelessly already knowing it is pointless. He shivers with the realisation that he is going to die.

The full moon hangs in the sky; a wolf howls somewhere in the distance. Birds scatter in the distant trees as the full moon takes its place, hanging high in the sky surrounded by its crown jewels-the stars.

Mist appears from nowhere; the sacrifice gasps and doubles over as though he has been wounded. His gaze intensifies pain evident. Big meticulous red eyes appear from his golden ones, hands turn to paws, which are capable of killing anything and anyone. A big snout with sharp teeth grows from a pointy nose and arrogant smirk-the sort that appear in nightmares. Ready to feast. The aggravation echoes from its snout after a painful transformation from good to evil; the wolf has finally appeared in all its glory. Granted the wolf is monstrous in size, but it is just an animal-an animal with sexual prowess and dominance exerting from every breath taken.

The wolf tears from captivity, bounding into a lunar night, snarling ferociously at small creatures that dare to approach, these creatures who dare to challenge the mighty God of all wolves. These animals know their place. He has slaughtered all his enemies with claws whilst innocent minds are forced to watch; fathers, mothers, children are shown no mercy. He fought his way to the top and in exchange he is scrupulous. No man can order his, as he is powerful and fierce. The wolf fears nothing yet he is lonely. He desires a mate, yet they fear him. He fits in nowhere. Whilst running his mind has drifted remembering the past, he suddenly finds himself into a clearing; a small wooden cabin in sight. He stops. A beautiful fair maiden walks out, her kind brown doe eyes light up at the sight of him, he hears her heart quicken and her breath shaky. Her long black hair, slightly wavy blows in the cool wind; not that she feels it, her skin flushes and he smells her arousal; his inner beast smiles: he has found his feast tonight.

And he will, although all alone, live in his deluded way. Happily never after.


End file.
